


I Want You Looking at me Like That Forever

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: A Grizzam Wedding!Based around that scene where Luke says, “She sees in me who I can be, not just the dude I think I am. When someone sees you like that, you want them looking at you forever.” and that face Grizz made that made all of our hearts burst. Since thats like what made Grizz go for Sam, I feel this is appropriateBasically a whole lotta cuteness, fluff, tears, and more fluff. You're welcome.





	I Want You Looking at me Like That Forever

The Epiphany 

Grizz stood there, after Luke and Helena's wedding, at the side of the church, lost in thought. In Luke's vows, he had said the same thing he had said in the jewelry store, "“She sees in me who I can be, not just the dude I think I am. When someone sees you like that, you want them looking at you forever.” Just like the first time he had heard him say those words when they had moved him enough to finally shoot his shot with Sam, they ran through his mind and wouldn't leave. Those words ran so true now, nearly three years after finally talking to Sam; Sam saw who he could be, who he really was on the inside. And he never wanted that to go away. 

Naturally, no one had anticipated they'd be stuck in New Ham this long, but Grizz wasn't sure how much he minded it. He never would have found Sam and fallen for him like he had if this hadn't happened. He'd never have found himself a second father figure to a wonderful child like Eden. Things weren't the same as they had been back in high school, but was that really a bad thing? 

Grizz had never pictured himself to be the settling down type. But, look at him now; working in the gardens, coparenting, living with another man who he loved. He had settled down. Part of this wasn't his choice, of course. But a large portion of it was. And he didn't mind it. In fact, he loved it. He loved getting his hands dirty and providing for people. He loved coming home every day to a home cooked meal and to his unusual family. He loved teaching Eden to read, and rocking her to sleep at night. He even loved how he was the only person who could calm her fears of the dark, or her temper tantrums. He loved his friendship with Becca, and how their system worked. How he could confide in her. But, above all, he loved Sam. He loved the way he would rub his shoulders after a long day of farming, the way he would hold him when they went to sleep. He loved that soulful look in his eyes whenever he looked at Eden or at Grizz. He loved his laugh. He even loved his attitude and mood swings, loved picking up his messes. He even enjoyed their arguments, because they were both smart, they could keep up with each other. Sam had this ability to ease all of Grizz's troubles, and bring him back down to earth. 

He had worked hard to make himself better for Sam, because Sam made him want to be a better person. Sam saw what he could be, not just the stoner, jock, poetry nerd people saw him as. Or as the repressed boy he thought he was. Sam had helped him become the man he was today, and he had a lot to thank Sam for. He wanted some way to prove to Sam how much he appreciated and loved him. And he knew exactly how he would do it. 

***

Sam sat on the sofa, a snoozing Eden resting her head on his lap. She had grown into such a beautiful little girl. Brown ringlet curls, and large blue eyes with a radiant smile. He wafted his fingers through her hair softly, careful not to wake her. He was lost in his own mind, a life spent in silence often meant getting lost in your own head. He had been forced to miss the wedding, not that it affected him too much. Eden had thrown up all over her dress, and had been ill all morning. So, he opted to stay home with her so Becca and Grizz could go to the wedding. Wedding.. 

Sam could remember being excited when gay marriage was legalized, but then realizing he'd probably never get married. He hated that he was religious, that he was raised in a church that condemned him. He had it shoved down his throat to never act on his 'impulses'. But, I suppose, in an alternate universe, God might not care here. For most people, the Three years spent in New Ham had taken a tole, depression medication had ran out a long time ago, and a lot of people were almost zombie like. Going to work, home, eat, sleep, repeat. Constantly bored. But, isn't that what normal adult life was like? There had been several failed exhibitions to try to surpass whatever boarders contained us. All had failed except for the two for farmland and livestock, and one for water. The library was full now more than ever that gas had run out, no more games of fugitive meant more people had to turn to books for entertainment. Which, Sam didn't mind, it kept him busy when he worked. And home was always busy, having a toddler running around. Two other couples had had kids, neither of which Sam knew well enough to bother knowing their names. One had a set of twins. God help them. 

Sam didn't mind his new life. Campbell had been long gone, which was a blessing to all. And, order had been restored in their little society. Things at home were good as well, he was happy. Considering the circumstances, Eden was an extremely happy child. She loved being read to and learning new things, and playing in the garden. This was the only life she knew, and she was contempt with it. Becca and him were as thick as theaves, as they always had been. Becca worked as well, normally second shift in the kitchens. Sam worked mornings at the library. Grizz worked mornings/late evenings in the gardens depending on the need. Becca and Kelly had grown even closer, inseparable. Sam knew better than to ask, but he saw the way Kelly and Becca interacted, he knew love when he saw it. Sam knew he had finally found it himself. 

Grizz was far from perfect. He was messy, a little moody at times, and extremely sensitive. He had a habit of tracking mud in the house, and was extremely stubborn. But, Sam wouldn't change any part of him. He loved every part. Grizz was amazing with Eden, it warmed Sam's heart to see him make funny faces at the small child, making her erupt in laughter. He loved watching him read to her, assumingly making funny voices for different characters the way his lips would change with certain words as well as his face contorting. It was hilarious to watch them in the garden together, yet endearing. Above all, he loved watching Grizz hold her, rocking her to sleep. The way he looked at Eden was mesmerizing. He loved seeing that look in his eyes. The only other person he gave that look to was Sam. Both Grizz and Becca signed in the house, Eden could hear but they both took time to teach her to speak, while Sam taught her to sign. 

For a jock, Grizz was extremely sensitive, soft, and caring. He loved to be held, and loved having his, now much overgrown, hair played with. Sam loved how Grizz would rub soothing circles on his chest at night. They often stayed up late talking together, either about their day or about what was going on in their minds. Grizz rubbing soothing patterns along Sam's chest, until they both lulled out of conversation and into sleep. They'd often spend hours in silence, when Eden was napping or Becca and Kelly took her out, and just read together in their room. Sometimes showing each other parts in their books they liked, highlighting certain lines and cutting them out, placing them on the wall. Snip bits of reminders of each other. Sam was happy with Grizz, he loved Grizz. He knew Grizz loved him too. 

***   
Preparation 

"Do you think he would like this one?" Grizz asked Becca, pointing to a silver diamond incrusted band in the long jewelry case. 

"It's too flashy. Sam likes things simple, but meaningful." Becca pointed out, "You know, Sam will be worried if we're both not back soon. Plus, I'm worried about Eden, she was so sick this morning." 

"Sam texted us both, her fever is gone and she's napping. So, he probably is too. There's only a small selection, how about this one?" He held up a plain silver band. 

Becca shook her head, "It's too thin, Sam's got huge hands. It wouldn't look right. You know, Sam knows you love him, you don't have put a ring on it to prove it." 

Grizz smiled to himself when he spotted a ring that caught his eye, "I know that he knows, but I want to show him how much. How serious I am. He means the world to me, Becca. You all do, but I want him to know in a different way, the way that most people prove it, you know? Something normal, more concrete." 

Becca smiled at his words, when Grizz had sprung the idea upon her, she had been overjoyed for the fathers of her daughter. Overjoyed for her two best friends. She saw the ring in between Grizz's fingers and her eyes grew wide, "That's the one." 

*** 

The Proposal

Sam had finally finished his shift at the library, it was 5pm, and he was closing. It had been a week since the wedding, and both Becca and Grizz had been acting strange. Exchanging odd looks to each other, Grizz not letting Sam in the top drawer of the dresser for anything. They were up to something, he just didn't know what yet. Locking up the doors of the library and tossing his keys in his pocket, he began his decent towards home. It was warm out, the middle of summer, and his t-shirt was soon sticking to his clothes as he walked in the humid New England summer heat. He rounded the block to their house, anxious to get inside in the air conditioning. 

Unlocking the front door and making his way inside, he noticed that he didn't see Eden's little feet running around, nor Becca chasing after her. He glanced around the living room, then the kitchen. No one. What the..? He pulled out his cell phone and texted Grizz. 

To Grizz: Where is everyone? 

Buzz, buzz. 

From Grizz: They're at Kelly's. Come upstairs. 

Sam couldn't recall Becca telling them that she and Eden were going out today, but he disregarded it for now, making his way upstairs to him and Grizz's bedroom. He opened the door and kicked off his shoes, only to turn around to see Grizz, sitting in the middle of the floor. A pathway of candles and dogwood blossoms were scattered from the doorway, to Grizz. He was wearing a red plaid flannel, a black sweater, and jeans. His eyes looked watery, and his hair was freshly combed. 

"What's all this?" Sam signed, gesturing to the display in front of him. 

Grizz rose to his feet and approached Sam, careful not to knock over any candles. 

"And what are you wearing? Isn't that a little hot for June?" 

Grizz smiled, brushing a stray hair away from Sam's forehead. "This is the outfit I wore when we had our first kiss, remember? The first day we gardened together, ecsetera." 

Sam gave him a smile, "I remember, but why are you wearing it right now? Surrounded by flower petals and candles?" 

Grizz raised a hand so silence his partner, ushering for him to join him in the center of the room. Grizz took Sam's hands for a moment, taking a deep breath. Sam noticed that his eyes were watering. 

"I told myself that I wouldn't cry until after, but here I am already tearing up..." Grizz whipped a tear from the corner of his eye before continuing. "Okay.  
he took a deep breath before looking back at Sam and signing. " Sam, I.. I love you so much.. You are my entire world, and you've given me so much in three years, more than I could ever have hoped or dreamed of back in high school. I know this world can sometimes suck, like a lot. And, who knows what's going to happen tomorrow? But, all I know is that I love you, and you make this world one worth fighting for. And I want to do that with you, by my side. Fearlessly, and forever.You have turned my world upside down. Both figuratively and literally." Grizz got down on one knee, taking out a small box from his jean pocket, "So, Sam Eliot, will you marry me? Whatever in the living hell that means in this universe?" 

Grizz opened the box to reveil a thick gold band, with diamonds along each edge. Sam felt tears flowing down his cheeks and himself nodding before he could get the words out: 

"You have to ask?" 

***

The Wedding

Sam stood in the mirror in the women's bathroom of the church, fixing his necktie. He was nervous, it was written across his face in every feature. 

Becca stood behind him in the mirror. "Let me help." She signed, making sam turn to her to allow her to fix his mistakes. 

Becca was wearing a short purple gown that fell just above the knee, and had a sweetheart neckline. Her long brown curls were tied up in a tight bun, a few loose curls framed her face beautifully. She was beaming up at Sam, "You look so handsome, you know that? I'm so proud of you." 

Sam rolled his eyes, "I know I know. I love you, did you know that?" He signed after she finally tied his tie correctly. 

She smiled, "Of course, I love you too. Now, let me fix your hair a bit." She commanded, having him take a seat as she applied small bits of hairspray to help hold his ginger ringlets back. 

"There, have a look!" She spun him around in the chair they had stolen from one of the offices so he could see his reflection in the mirror. 

She was right, he did look good. Sam was wearing a pale pink button down, a vest, khaki dress pants, a tan dress coat, and a pink plaid neck tie. What he had worn to the prom, aside from his fathers dress coat of course. Time had aged him a bit, his acne now gone and his face looking his age finally. His hair was neatly styled and gelled back, one loose curl fell on his forehead. But he liked it, he thought he actually looked good for once. "Perfect." he signed. 

Grizz was getting ready by himself, adjusting his bowtie and vest in the men's restroom. He wore a plaid pink bowtie, a lime green button down, white dress coat, and white pants. The suit was his fathers, but the shirt and tie were his own, back when he went to prom. He thought he looked kinda ridiculous. His father's suit a bit too big. But, they had to make due around here. 

Grizz kept rereading the vows he had written down over and over again. This wedding would be highly unusual, as to be expected. Becca and Kelly were the maid of honors, and Eden was the flower girl. Luke was his best man, the rest of the guard weren't as supportive when Grizz came out. But they had been invited nonetheless. They weren't doing the whole 'under god' thing or 'united by god' thing. They were simply doing vows, you may kiss the groom, have a good day. Which, was how they both felt it should be. Becca was also officiating the wedding, not like in this universe you need a certificate right? 

"Grizz, five more minutes!" He heard Kelly call through the door. 

He felt his heart skip a beat, but smiled nonetheless. 

**

Becca walked Sam down the isle first, Eden ahead of them, holding Kelly's hand, and tossing flower petals in every direction, looking precious in her small little lavender gown that had used to be Becca's. Bean was playing music, Aretha Franklin, not that it mattered to Sam much if there was music or not. He felt all of the eyes of New Ham on him, like he used to in high school, but at least now they were kinder. When they reached the front of the church, Becca didn't loose her grasp on Sam's arm, knowing he needed it. He felt like he could fly away at any moment, and as she always had been, she was his rock. Keeping his feet on the ground. The church doors opened and in walked Grizz, Ally at his side, arm in arm. Sam felt tears well in his eyes at the sight of his partner, and soon to be husband, walking down the isle to marry him. 

When Grizz's eyes landed on Sam, he felt his heart skip a beat and all focus went to Sam. The sight of his groom, it was alluring, and not to mention overwhelming. The eyes on him didn't bother, all he could see was Sam. Just like it always had been. It felt like all the air had been knocked out of him, yet he found himself walking still, like Sam's presence was magnetic and pulling him towards the alter. 

Ally handed him off, letting Grizz's hands join Sam's as Becca stood behind them on the small stage. 

"So, as you all know, we're gathered here in the church this morning to celebrate the marriage, oh wait,, the Union of Sam Elliot and Gareth Visser. Aka Grizz, or Grizzam for those of us who have been pinning for their relationship for the past three years." Becca spoke, signing along, causing the young adults around them to laugh at her words, "They have written their own vows, so, Sam, since you'll always be my favorite, you can go first." 

Sam chuckled and began signing, Becca interpreting for him; "You know, growing up, I had always been told that I couldn't act on being gay, and if I didn't, then god would still love me. I remember, three years ago, shortly after this whole alternate universe thing happened, telling Becca that I would die the perfect christian virgin. Especially since what happened with the whole planet thing. And I remember telling her how relieved I was. Because I felt that there was no one I'd want who would want me back. I remember thinking how crazy that would be in high school, let alone in a new alternate universe. I asked her, 'How do they find each other?' Well, apparently, it takes us being sent to another planet for me to find that person, but god I'm so happy I did. Grizz, you were the first person who ever noticed me. Who ever saw beyond those titles of 'deaf' or 'gay'. You tried to learn my language just to speak with me, and ended up learning British sign language. Which, yes, they're different. No one has ever done that for me, especially not someone who is amazing as you. Who just so happened to be into me. I finally found someone who loves me back, as I love them. And you've proven time and time again that you do. I know I come with strings attached, but what I feel for you is real. We're real. We're the only thing that makes sense to me in this fucked up world, and I never want us to end. I love you, Gareth Visser." 

Tears were flowing down Grizz's face, and Sam's. And Becca's. And Kelly's. Even Clark and Jason who sat in the front row were crying. Many people were. Grizz mouthed a quiet 'I love you' before saying his own vows. 

Grizz took out the piece of paper in his pocket and glanced at it, before folding it up and putting it away. He began to sign and speak, "I had this whole thing written down, but now I feel the need to say something different. Completely from my heart. I keep saying to myself I won't get emotional, but Sam brings out that side in me, that none of you had seen. When Luke here was looking for engagement rings, he said something that spoke to me. He said, “She sees in me who I can be, not just the dude I think I am. When someone sees you like that, you want them looking at you forever.”... He was talking about Helena not Sam obviously, but when he said those words, all I could think of was Sam. I hadn't had enough courage to really get to know him yet. But, those words moved me so powerfully, that I tried learning sign language to talk to Sam. As you all now know, I failed. In high school, I was so caught up In being straight, that I was too scared to talk to him. I was scared of what people might think, or how that might change my life. Then, the world ended. Literally.. And I'm so happy it did. Because, if it hadn't? I never would have heard those words, I never would have talked to him. Sam, you've flipped my world upside down, in the best way possible. You've made me want to be a better person, not just for myself, but for you. You welcomed me into your family, and now I have more than I could have ever dreamed of. I love you, Sam. I love you, Becca, and Eden. But, Sam, I love you so much, that I never want what we have to end. I don't really know what marriage means in this world, or outside of it, all I know is that this is what I want. Only with you. I was never the settling down type, but you changed that. I guess I was just.. Looking for the right person. And, I found him. It's you, Sam. No one else. And I truly believe, that in the outside world, we would have ended up together at some point. Like our souls were meant to find each other, and have been over and over again, life after life. And in this life, I found you, and I'm not letting you go. I love you, Sam Elliot." 

Grizz hadn't dropped his eyes from Sam's once, and the pair were both tearing up drastically. 

Becca wiped a tear from her cheek, "Oh shit, that, that got to me. Okay, okay. Breathe.... Okay, I now pronounce you husband and husband, if anyone objects, you can leave. You may now kiss each other." 

Sam took a step closer to Grizz, reaching up to cup his face in his delicate hands, standing on his tip toes, and kissing him. Grizz gripped his face, feeling the wind getting knocked out of him as he usually felt when they kissed. But this one felt different. It was more than a kiss, it was a promise. 

Sam and Grizz walked out of the church, Becca on Sam's arm, and Eden on Grizz's shoulders, smiles beaming on all of their faces.


End file.
